The Better Half
by StrangerDanger101
Summary: Dimitri and Rose have a new job,and it not a guardian job.There not Dampires but little hellions.In a world were the two are one how hard will Dimitri fight against Rose?and How far will Rose go to make him see his feelings?first fanfic please be nice


**Chapter 1  
****Rose POV**

It was a warm, sunny summer day. I had been sure that this was going to be a great day for a picnic, but the look on my moms face, suddenly I wasn't so sure. Today was my 16th birthday and the look on mothers face made me think that it wasn't such a joyous event.  
"Mom what's wrong?" I asked my mother, voice full of worry.  
"Rose do you know what today is?" When she saw Iwas about to answer she hurriedly spoke again. "Besides your birthday." I felt confused and a little frustrated at my mothers question.  
"What are you talking about…?" I let my sentence trail off as what mother said sunk in. "No, _No_! Not yet, I don't don't want to go! I'm not ready." I mumbled the last part as sobs over came my small body.  
"Sweetie you have to go. If you don't you'll never feel whole; you and the boy must take your jobs. Try not to be scared I'll always be with you." Mom said as she put a reassuring hand on my shoulders.  
"Oh, what a touching scene. Janie dearest I've come to collect my child." Said a man in a purple suit. "I do with to hurry I still have the boy to get." His voice was casual, like he didn't care he was tearing apart a family. My mom acted differently.  
"YOU! What are you doing here! Your not, you can't be, NO! You cant have her. I won't let you take her." My mom said with all the fierceness a mom shows for her newborn that's being taken away. I never heard my mom so angry. "Rose go to your room and pack your stuff. I'll be waiting down here."  
When I got to my room she heard the arguing start. I knew that mom would lose – why else would she send me to pack my bags – but I still had hope. Walking into the kitchen to find the stranger smiling widely at her and her mother in tears was not a pleasent sight. "Mommy don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'll have my other half, he'll take care of me." I tried to reassure my mother, but with no avail. The strangers smile got bigger.  
"I wouldn't count on that, child. He's very… aggressive; likes to fight. Emotions like happiness, sadness, and love or compassion are very rare to find in him. He most likely will hate you for putting him in this life. Unlike you he didn't know about his future till this morning." I noted the evil gleam in the stranger's eyes and I didn't like the look of it. _Its like he wants us to fight, to tear each other apart,_ I thought in dismay, _well I won't let it happen my half and I will be best friends_. I turned to my mom and hugged her good bye.  
"Bye mom; I'll miss you so much. You can call anytime, and can you tell Adrian to call my cell instead of the house phone." A tear streaked down my cheek but mom brushed it away. _Showing weakness in front of this stranger is not an option, _I thought.  
"I'll miss you to, and I'll call every night." Mom saw that I was going to start to say something more and quickly added, "and I'll tell Adrian to start calling your cell." She saw her words made me relax. My mom couldn't stand Adrian, but tolerated him for me. I turned to glare at the amused stranger.  
"Lets go, and get it over with." With that the stranger disappeared and i dissipeared with him; only leaving mom to cry in the big empty house.

* * *

**Dimitri POV**

I sat on a boulder, watching the mysterious little pools in low tide. There was so much to think about. Today was my 16th birthday. _Most likely the worst in history, _I thought while sitting on the rock. My uncle had come for my birthday unexpectedly and told me the news – the parents just couldn't. I couldn't help but hate the girl who had cursed me to this life. Suddenly there was a flash of bright light and two people were standing in front of him.  
The guy was nothing special. Just a purple suit, blond hair, strait jaw, and evil looking eyes that seemed to change color. The girl was a different story. She was amazing to look at with her tan creamy looking skin, deep set violet eyes, with hair that couldn't stay one color, and round cheek bones that made her look like a child and an adult all at the same time, she was also so small probably nomore than 5'3". All too soon I realized that the plain guy must be my new warden and the amazingly beautiful girl was the person I had sworn to hate.  
I had packed and said my goodbyes a couple of hours ago and was ready to go.  
"Lets get this show on the world. I would so hate to waste any time in my own personal hell." I said with heavy sarcasm. With that they were gone only to reappear in the under grounds of hell. Once there the warden decided that we should introduce ourselves to each other. So of course warden went first.  
"My name isAbe - or as you childeren know Lucifer - yes the mighty devil himself, now tell me your names so I know what job to give who." He had a weird voice; like he had been in one of those circles you see on _That 70's Show_, and he was dealing with the after affects. The next voice I heard was like an angel wraped in a veil of sin, and I wanted to get lost in it so badly.  
"My names Rose, but you already knew that didn't you father." _So she was the devils daughter; wait then what would that make me since I'm her other half,_ I thought with interest. She turned to me and I could help but think of how beautiful she was. "What's your name?" Rose asked, a little anxious that I kept staring at her instead of talking.  
"_You_ can call me Dimitri." I said to the devil, then turned to Rose and said, "And I rather you didn't talk to me at all." Alook of sadness crossed her face and it made me feel like an asshole. Someone cleared there throat and we both turned to face our warden.  
"Well since that's out of the way lets assign you your jobs. Dimitri you'll be the maker and Rosie-dear you will be the keeper."  
"The what?" I said.  
"The who?" Rose said at the same time as me but Abe still heard us perfectly.  
"Dimitri you will be the '_List-Make of Souls', _Rose you will be the _'Keeper of Souls'_." The devil said, satisfactory clear in his voice.  
"What I have to sit and make lists while she gets to be the grim reaper!" I was furious that the girl got the better job.  
"You need to learn patience and my child here needs to learn anger management. Along with all the other stuff you will learn down here a new skill will be one of them." Said the devil casually; while I thought that my own personal hell just got a lot worse.


End file.
